Burgundy Suits and Pink Neckties
by ingthing
Summary: When Wright and Edgeworth clash yet again, Memories resurface and stronger bonds are created.   My first Ace Attorney Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: A Brilliant Start

**Burgundy Suits and Pink Neckties**

- Chapter 1 -

xX A Brilliant Start Xx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How long has it been since I've been on ? A year? Anyways it's been a long time. I've become a fan of Phoenix Wright in that time, so when I started reading Ace Attorney fanfiction, I just KNEW I had to write one :D Anyways, i didn't plan any of this, so may God forgive me if there's anything weird or out of character in the story. Hope you like it, and I could use some reviews, if you would! Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late..." Phoenix muttered to himself underneath his breath.<p>

_I just had to go and forget to set my alarm clock today of all days, didn't I?_

Hastily swinging one leg over his bicycle, he put his feet on the pedals and gave a heave. The worn-out bicycle whined in protest; its frame was almost too decrepit and too frozen to bear the attorney's weight.

"Don't give out on me now, my trusty vehicle." He clenched a thick cream-colored paper folder under his right arm. "I need to get to the Courthouse ASAP! The trial starts in 10 minutes!"

_Hyperdrive mode... Activate!_

With all his strength, Phoenix started pedaling. Soon, the creaky rotations of the pedals became a flurry of gyration as the inner child took over his mind. Suddenly, he was a Superhero, flying off to fight villains. Except, in real life, he wasn't a super hero that could fly, but a defense attorney, and the only villains he ever sees are Prosecutors.

_Heh, talk about similar._

Phoenix chuckled as he made an analogy between his job and being a Superhero.

"Defense attorneys are like Superheroes. They save people from danger by defeating evil prosecutors." He thought aloud as he walked into the courthouse. "...Has a nice ring to it."

Suddenly, he was transported out of his own imagination and looked at his watch. "11:28!" He bolted to the nearest defendant lobby, hoping that it was the one his client was sitting in.

Phoenix opened the door, and was greeted by a pleasant flying kick to the face. He instantly flew across the corridor and sprawled out on the hard hallway floor, clutching his stinging cheek.

_Scratch that... Looks like defendants are evil too..._

"You're late!" The man nimbly landed on the hard marble floor of the lobby with a clunk. "You were supposed to be here five minutes ago, Mr. Wright! How are you supposed to go over the details of the trial now?"

_If you hadn't given me that kick to the face, maybe we would have had the time to go over it..._

"Hello , Mr. Kurai. I see that you're as lively as ever." Phoenix amiably muttered as he struggled to his feet.

"Boy, you're gonna have to get me and my lively _butt _out of this mess today!" The client sniveled. His overblown nose vibrated vigorously at this, and Phoenix bit back a chuckle.

Kurai sauntered over to the nearest couch, and sat on it with great vitality. His small stature and pompous nose gave him the image of a comic character.

"Anyways, I didn't kill the guy. Sure, he was next to my shack and everything, but kill him I did not." Kurai passionately voiced.

"Mr. Kurai, I have great faith in the fact that you did not kill the victim. You see, I'll get you out of this nightmare. Just trust me." Phoenix assured him.

The crackling of an overhead speaker interrupted the defendant to attorney talk. "The trial will be starting now, please proceed to Courtroom no. 1. Thank You."

_It's Showtime, Wright. Showtime._

* * *

><p>Phoenix stood, looking through his case files.<p>

_So the victim, Mr. Hopkins' death had no known cause, and was found lying outside Mr. Kurai's shack... There were no signs of a struggle, albeit a large, grip-like bruise on the victim's left wrist._

_... Albeit?_

_Must be picking it up from him...  
><em>

The sound of the judge's gavel colliding with his pedestal woke him up from his papers. One glance at the other side of the room, and he saw his opponent for the day.

Phoenix exhaled slowly.

_Miles Edgeworth, huh? That takes me back... _

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Akira Kurai ." The judge grunted. Phoenix's thoughts were interrupted.

"The Prosecution is ready, your Honor." Miles cooly stated.

_Uh-oh... there's that sadistic smirk of his... Looks like I'm not gonna be let off easily today..._

The judge nodded.

"Mr. Wright, is the defense ready?"

Silence.

"Mr. Wright?"

"Oh, uh, Yes, your Honor." Phoenix stumbled with his words.

_I need to stay focused. F-O-C-U-S-E-D._

The murmurs of the people on the sidelines grew and quieted as the Judge hammered his gavel.

"Order, Order! Thank you." The judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement please."

Miles nodded.

"The prosecution will show the court that at 3:25AM on December 2nd, the defendant, Mr. Akira Kurai, killed the victim, Mr. Edward Hopkins, near his..._ shack_ on Hopewell Road. It is unthinkable that the crime could have been committed by anyone other than the evidence the prosecution holds will show this fact."

"I see." The Judge chuckled. "Very well, move on to your testimony. The prosecution may call its first witness to the stand."

_He's got some card up his sleeve, doesn't he..._

_... Of course he does. He's Edgeworth._

"First, I would like to call Detective Gumshoe to the stand."

The clumsy detective made his way to the cherrywood pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Detective, If you would describe this case to the court?"

"Yes Sir!" The detective pulled one sleeved hand up to his forehead in a salute. "I'll explain with this here map of Hopewell Street!" He pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket. Realizing how wrinkled it was, Gumshoe gave the paper a quick smoothing.

"So in between these two buildings..." The detective motioned to the two blocks at the top of the map. "...This here is the defendant's shack. The body was found jusssttttt outside it... right... THERE." He pointed to the space in between the buildings. There was a small shack that leaned to the right building.

"On the day of the murder, there were three people there- one was the defendant, Mr. Kurai, one was the victim, Mr. Hopkins, and the last was the witness to the murder, Ms. Kelly Gables. Mr. Kurai and the victim were outside, near the shack, and Ms. Gables witnessed the crime from a room in the building to the right." Gumshoe pointed to the next building.  
>"At around 3AM that day, Mr. Kurai was in his Shack, when the victim, Mr. Hopkins walked to the building on the left. Mr. Kurai then came out and assaulted him, and they struggled until they reached the outside of the defendant's shack. Then, Mr. Kurai murdered him, and Ms. Gables saw it all from her window. She instantly called the police, and we came and found the body, and Mr. Kurai at the scene. That's basically it."<p>

The judge thought for a while.

"I may be hearing wrong, but was there no mention of a murder weapon?"

"...We have yet to find the murder weapon. There was no sign of one at the crime scene." Miles frowned and crossed his arms.

"Very well then. Mr. Edgeworth, you may call your second witness to the stand.

_Just you wait, Edgeworth. I'll show you what I've got! _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *phew* First chapter, done! Hope you enjoyed that! Feenie's got a nasty bruise coming on, I can feel it w; Anyways, review please, and hope to see another chapter soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Super Model

**Burgundy Suits and Pink Neckties**

- Chapter 2 -  
>xX "Super" Model Xx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 2- the chapter I actually planned XD It was really fun planning the court record and everything, so I hope you enjoy the story :D Also, thanks for all the views! They really mean a lot to me :'D<strong>

* * *

><p>"May I call Ms. Kelly Gables to the stand." Miles' deep voice penetrated every ear in the large court room. A tall, young blonde with voluptuous breasts made her way to the stand. The eyes of every man in the room, excluding those of the stoic prosecutor's, followed her every pink high-heeled step.<p>

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"Kelly Gables, _Super_model." She flipped her hair back in one exaggerated movement. "But you can call me Kay, handsome." She winked, a gesture that captured the attention of all the men in the room, and sent the skin of one normally phlegmatic prosecutor crawling.

_This might even be worse than facing Oldbag..._

Miles shuddered at the thought, remembering the abnormally... intimate old woman who seemed to admire him. Although he did enjoy the weekly gifts of flowers and Steel Samurai merchandise, an admirer was all she was to him, and one that he could do without.

He exhaled disapprovingly.  
>"Ms... Gables, I highly suggest you refrain from putting advances towards me in this court."<p>

_In this court...and wherever I may go._

From across the room, Miles caught sight of the defense attorney, who was holding back his laughs in vain.

_...Damned Wright._

_If looks could kill you'd be a dead man by now..._

"Oh, how silly of me!" Kelly gave a little giggle that made the hairs on every male's head stand on end. "Here's my card, you can call me up after this silly little trial." She winked, yet again, sending chills up Edgeworth's spine. He drummed his fingers against the table.

I swear, the sooner Wright cross-examines this woman, the better.

"You were witness to the murder, correct?" The judge coughed.

"Oh yes, sugar, I saw that terrible, terrible man kill poor Eddie."

"Eddie?" The judge put on his best skeptical face.

"I believe it's a nickname for the victim, your honor." Miles turned to face the woman on stand. "I would assume, then, Ms. Gables, that you must have some connection to Edward Hopkins?"

Kelly giggled that high-pitched twitter of hers.  
>"Hot and smart to boot!" She fluttered her overly long eyelashes at Edgeworth. "And yes, I knew him somewhat."<p>

Miles cleared his throat. It was clear that this woman's... external appearance and unthinkable manner were persecuting the prosecutor.

"And another 'admirer' crawls out of the woodwork." Phoenix muttered amusedly. Miles glared at him from across the room.

"Will you please give your testimony, Ms. Gables?" Miles was evidently annoyed, and finally the message got through to the model.

"Of course, sweetie." Kelly smiled. "Let's see... I guess it was really late, because I got home at like... 3AM?" She giggled.

"What were you doing before you got home at 3AM, Ms Gables?" Phoenix inquired.

She tittered.  
>"Nothing you should worry yourself about, Mr. Wright." A fairly menacing aura emanated from her, despite her bright smile.<p>

Phoenix pressed on. "This is for the purpose of the trial, Ms. Gables, this information may be very crucial to the case."

A brief flash of a scowl appeared on Kelly's perfectly unblemished face.

"I... was visiting my sugar daddy." Her lipsticked smile twitched, a gesture that showed Phoenix her .

"Sugar Daddy?" He stared. "What were you doing with him?"

"T-That is invasion of my privacy, my good defense attorney." She smiled a peeved smile. "I object to this line of questioning-"

"Objection overruled." The judge decreed. "Ms. Gables, you must tell the court the details of the night of December 2nd."  
>Miles plastered a smug smirk onto his face.<p>

_She's looking about as lovely as an infuriated bull right now._

Now flushing a bright crimson and riled up, the witness's face took on a very exasperated look, with her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed and mascara-laden eyes widened and bulging.

"W-What? Must I relay private information to your _joke_ of a court? I had dinner with him, that's all! Nothing else!"

"Who is this benefactor of yours?" Phoenix continued. "And what time were you out with him until?"

Another glimpse of a scowl made it's way to Kelly's face.

"Bill M. Oney." She spat. "I was having dinner with him until 2AM, and then he drove me home."

Gables smiled, and regained some of her original composure.

"Will that do?" Her syrup-sweet voice returned.

"We're not done with you quite yet, Ms. Gables. Please continue your testimony."

"Alright. So I got home at 3AM after my dinner with Oney, and I looked outside and saw the two men fighting. I saw the face of the defendant, my was his face scary!" She gave a fake little shudder. "It gave me quite a fright, it did!" She waited for a reaction from the stoic prosecutor, but none appeared. Seemingly displeased, she continued her story.

"Then, I saw a knife in his hand. He took that knife and plunged it into poor, poor Eddie!"

"_Hold it_!"

The witness turned to face the complacent attorney.

"Yes?" She smiled threateningly.

"You just made a very, very large mistake, Ms. Gables." Phoenix uttered. "The cause of the victim's death was not a fatal wound- In fact, there was no murder weapon at all!"

A cold sweat started precipitating on the witness' skin. Edgeworth looked on from the sidelines, displeased yet amused that the flirtatious blonde had been done in.

_Wait, I shouldn't be pleased at the witness' mistake- I'm the one that's supporting her._

"It appears that the witness isn't very clear on murder methods." The Judge sniffed. "Perhaps you would like to... restate your testimony?"

"Who cares about if he died of a stab wound or of something else? Who cares if there was no murder weapon?" The now exasperated Gables proclaimed. "He's a killer! That's all that counts!"

The courtroom broke into a jumble of conversations over the sharp banging of the Judge's gavel.

"Order! Order in the Court!" The clamor quieted, and the shuffling of the courtroom ceased.

"Please continue your testimony, witness."

With a sickeningly sweet smile, Kelly babbled, "I'm terribly sorry about that... sudden outburst, your honor- I tend to do that when I'm angered." She took a deep breath.

"Anyways, when I got home, I was interrupted by this noise downstairs, so I naturally went to my window and looked down."  
>She flipped her hair again. "I saw them struggling near that shack I always see next to the other building-"<p>

"Ms. Gables, there is yet another contradiction in your statement." Phoenix took out the map produced by Gumshoe earlier. "I present to you a map of Hopewell Road. Look to the shack in between the buildings."

The judge looked at the map in puzzlement.

"I don't see any problems here, Mr. Wright. Perhaps you may want to elaborate?"

"I draw your attention to the building the shack is leaning on."  
>The attorney smugly pointed out.<p>

The judge's eyes followed the map to the center of the paper.

"Ah!" A sudden jolt of enlightenment appeared to surface. "It's leaning... to the building on the right!"

With a dramatic point of a finger, Phoenix proclaimed, "Ergo, your honor, The witness has been lying!"

A murmur broke out among the overlooking observers.

"Whether the shack leaned to the right or left building is irrelevant to the outcome of this case. The thing that matters is that this woman witnessed the crime." Edgeworth indifferently stated. "The fact that she witnessed the murder of Mr. Edward Hopkins is unavoidable!"

The slow murmur quickly grew into a muddle of exclamations. The judge banged his gavel, but to no avail.

"We will have a 5 minute recess to wait for the audience calms down!"

The prosecution and defense filed out of the clamorous room.

* * *

><p>"I believe your two mistakes today in court may cost you, Ms. Gables." Edgeworth frowned, crossing his arms in a haughty manner.<p>

"I'm sorry, baby." Kelly tilted her head downwards and looked up at the disapproving prosecutor with puppy-dog eyes. "It's just that- the killing of that innocent man..." She shuddered, twirling a strand of golden hair in her fingers. "It's muddled my mind, somewhat."

"We went over our testimony plan before the trial, correct?" He tapped his finger. "I told you not to be slighted by the defense attorney's actions."

"How can I... make it up to you?" She slid up beside Miles. "You know, under that porcelain mask of yours you're not so bad." Miles stayed frozen, with an expression of disgust arising on his face.

"I don't think well of your behavior, witness." said the prosecutor, flatly.  
>He walked towards the shaded windows and peeked through a slit in the aluminum blinds. The day was hot and bright, trees swinging in the summer breeze. A frown twitched upon his mouth, and Miles resealed the blinds, casting darkness among the lobby furniture. "Your part in this trial is nearly over, Ms. Gables. I suggest you leave as quickly as you came."<p>

A peeved furrowing of eyebrows appeared on her face.

"Fine. Not the first time a man's rejected me." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. It was clear she wasn't going to give up.

"Mr. Edgeworth sir! The trial's resuming now!" Gumshoe burst into the room.

"Excellent." Miles gave a simper as he walked out of the room. "Don't make any more mistakes, Gables- My reputation rests on this case."

Kelly followed after him, the sweet, sweet smile appearing once again.  
>"Of course, Mr. Edgeworth~ I'll do my best!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Even as I wrote this, Kelly was getting under my skin *bristles* I know she's a total flirt (and to our beloved Edgey, no less!), but bear with me, she'll get brushed off ultimately soon~<strong>

**Anyways thanks for reading, and _constructive criticism_, if you have any, would be helpful- I personally thought that this chapter was a little long and tedious (because of the court case DX) and so I'd like some advice on how to write more engaging scenes! Thanks!**


End file.
